


Resident Goofs

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath wakes alone, and to a suspiciously quiet house - this can only mean Steve and Danny are up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Goofs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kelly! I hope you had an amazing day. :D

Snapping awake with a soft snort, Cath blinks until the room swims into view. Gentle morning light is twinkling through the windows, dancing around and bathing the bed in a golden glow.

She feels pleasantly cool, the sheets crisp but soft – it takes a few seconds for her foggy brain to realize that the linen is fresh, not what she fell asleep wrapped up in. She’s ensconced in a cocoon of pillows; they feel divine, as if they’ve been recently fluffed and placed precisely around her body, an obvious attempt to make her comfortable.

Somewhat abashed by the care that has been taken, she buries her smile in one of the pillows, stretching deliciously and then rolling onto her back. She misses sleeping like this, but it’s not really comfortable anymore - the weight of the baby makes her feel squashed, stutters her breath and her circulation.

For the moment, she allows herself a brief reprieve, sinking back into the cocoon and closing her eyes once more. Her hands begin their habitual quest across the mattress, searching for her bed-mates. 

Years of sleeping alongside them has graced her with the ability to tell their bodies apart, be it the dead of night or the dawn of day. 

Danny is well muscled and solidly built. The familiar crinkle of his body hair beneath her nails always gives him away - as does the heat that he radiates, a hirsute furnace with endearingly pale chicken-legs attached.

Steve, on the other hand, is easily identified by his sheer size, long limbs and heavy sprawl; her fingertips know the scattered thatch of hair across his chest, the way it bleeds into a smooth belly before trailing off into a delightful line that creeps down, down, down.

Sadly, none of these things are to be found, the bed decidedly empty. She cocks her head to the side, listening for movement and finding none. It’s a Sunday, and Danny has strict weekend-related rules about climbing mountains and crossing oceans before midday, so she doubts they’re off exercising.

With a frown, she works her way onto her elbows, bending her body as much as the swell of her belly will allow. There’s a fluttering from somewhere near her navel – a quick glance at the clock tells her that, yes, it’s time for their early morning dose of hiccups. 

“Easy, Ninja,” she soothes, drumming her fingertips against her skin.

It’s a nickname borne of the baby’s legendary first kick: an impressive thump to her bladder that had startled her awake. For better or for worse, the name has lasted through the months, even though Ninja is now far too big to do more than roll around.

Steve likes to argue that the baby’s acrobatics are Danny’s fault - that wild gesticulation is hard to ignore, even from within the womb. Danny, naturally, is convinced that Steve’s fondness for roundhouse kicks is to blame, as though he’s psychically transferred some kind of jiu jitsu craziness.

Whatever the case may be, there’s no denying that the baby is a ninja through and through - a ninja with the hiccups, and suspiciously quiet fathers.

Giving up on sleep, she resolves to hunt down her resident goofs – she’s not one to make them wait on her hand and foot, but it’s always nice to see them when she wakes up.

Getting out of bed is both arduous and a little ridiculous, but eventually she levers herself free of the comfy cocoon. It’s a quick trip to the bathroom, taking care of business and eyeing off her crazy bedhair. Declaring it a lost cause, she gives it a pat before shuffling downstairs.

She finds them squished together on the couch, sound asleep and tangled awkwardly. Steve’s legs are far too long, his feet dangling off the armrest, left foot twitching as though he’s working through a dream. He settles when Danny shifts against him, and not for the first time in her life, she wonders how she’s taken up with two hopeless snugglers.

They paint an adorable picture, but not so adorable that she doesn’t poke them awake. Her fingers dig into the plane of Danny’s belly, the curve of Steve’s hip, and they snuffle themselves to consciousness, blinking at her with twin expressions of confusion.

She folds her arms awkwardly - even after months of pregnancy, she’s never quite adjusted to bigger boobs. “What’re you doing?”

Danny, predictably, is the first to crack under her gaze. He grimaces, buries his face in Steve’s shoulder and mumbles, “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Steve, for his part, gathers as much SEAL-courage as he can muster. “You looked uncomfortable.”

Cath can’t help but frown, quirking an eyebrow and wordlessly motioning for him to carry on.

“We tried to make as much room for you in the bed as we could-” he trails away, and Danny picks up where he left off, “-yeah, we tried to squeeze to the edges. But you kept tossing and turning. So. You know. We…”

“We fixed the pillows and came down here,” Steve continues, shaking the blanket demonstratively. It’s a Rollins family heirloom, and what a strange twist of fate, that it should end up sheltering these two.

She hates it when they do this – be endearing and cute, just when she’s getting up a good bit of steam to be annoyed. She says as much, levels a hairy eyeball at them with a, “Why do you have to do that?”

Their faces – oh, their faces. Life with them is an exercise in tone and expression, but she likes to think she’s got them down pat. Steve looks a little lost, a little pouty, trying to cover it all with a stern mouth and clear eyes; Danny’s face twitches, as though he’s categorizing all seventy-two potential replies that have flitted through his mind, organizing them so as to maximize sass but minimize being told off. In the end, though, they both settle for hopeful smiles.

Neither of them is the sort to handle her with kid-gloves, even now, big and tired and awkward, but she appreciates that they’re trying to be sweet. The baby’s hiccups seem to have stopped, and a sudden wave of sleepiness hits from out of nowhere. “Come back to bed.”

Danny snorts. “I think you fell pregnant because of a line like that,” he quips, and Steve is quick to laugh and nod.

They begin to untangle themselves, Danny’s hand brushing against Steve’s thigh as he pushes himself up. This, predictably, leads to an escalating trade of kisses, stopping only when she sighs impatiently. Normally she enjoys a little early morning voyeurism, but standing in the living room with crazy bedhair and heavy eyelids is not really one of those times.

She barely blinks before suddenly they’re kissing her. Steve swoops over the curve of her belly to catch her bottom lip between his teeth, and she can feel Danny dropping kisses to the line of her shoulder. 

Hands fall to her hips, palms warm, fingers blunt, joints delightfully nimble – Danny’s, she’d know them anywhere. Fingertips dance gently under the hem of her shirt – an XXL Newark PD tee. She only agreed to it because she enjoys the way Danny looks at her when she wears it. (It’s an even trade, really, he’s inundated with Navy gear.) 

Steve’s hands follow Danny’s, the two of them working instinctively to touch her in the ways they know she likes. She feels nestled between their bodies, Danny’s thumbs smudging loose swirls against the small of her back, Steve’s hands sliding up to cup the heavy fullness of her breasts. 

With an amazing degree of coordination, they get her up the stairs and settled in bed. Maybe – _maybe_ , (once or twice or five times) she’s fallen asleep at the kitchen table over dinner, so they’ve refined the art of navigating the stairs with a handful of sleepy pregnant woman.

She may have wanted space, the night before, but now she wants the closeness of their bodies. With a sigh, she rolls to her side, tugging on Steve’s arm until he spoons in close behind her, kisses and nuzzles beneath her ear. Danny nestles in against her front, his stomach bumping gently against her belly. 

It’s obvious that their clunky cat-nap on the couch has taken its toll. Even Steve, trained to sleep in trees with one eye open, is out like a light in ten seconds flat, Danny not far behind.

They’re big, hairy and sweaty and hot, and they both smell like they need a shower - but being wrapped up in them is far, far better than any cocoon of pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not made any kind of decision as to whom the biological father is. I've decided to leave it up to you, because these three, in my eye, are a lovely little family. I think they're very comfortable, they all feel like parents to little Ninja.


End file.
